To Us
by DracoxHermion3
Summary: He left to finish a deed. I was left alone with nothing but memories of us. A story of reunions and revitalized love.


**I've had massive writers block for my multi-chapter fics, sorry about that. I'll get to them ASAP, I promise. But I was going through my English notebook and funnily enough instead of doing the topic of the day for one day I jotted down a little Dramione fic. So I went over it, added it, elongated it, and here we are. But fair warning I was in a hurry to post this so please excuse any spelling/grammar errors that may be present. Enjoy. I might make a prequel to this but for now it's a stand alone oneshot. Hope you guys like it!**

 _ **To Us**_

By DracoxHermion3

Maybe is indefinite.

It's something we give as an answer to instill hope into those we use it on.

It can be good…but it could also be bad. It can make the difference between coming back from the war or dying on the battlefield.

So yeah, maybe is a tricky thing. It's a halfhearted promise. Completely up for interpretation. But, in the end, maybe it's not.

* * *

There was something in the wind that day. Something different. It was familiar, yet new. Fresh, yet slightly burned at the edges. And the wind carried it like silk.

Only when I turned my head and squinted my eyes to the horizon, that I realized it was _him_ , the one who took control of my dreams ever since his sudden departure. It was _him,_ the one who stole kisses from me in the attic or broom cupboards. It was _him_ , the man that I fell in love with despite our upbringings. It was him. It was Draco. _My_ Draco.

But gone was the scrawny, pointy-faced brat that once wreaked havoc in my world. Instead in its wake, stood a lean, yet muscled, filled, yet softer man, whose eyes looked distressed and tired, instead of cold and calculating.

His face was even more handsome, if even possible, since the last time I had seen him. His aristocratic features hadn't dulled a bit, only blossomed as time swept by.

Yet…yet he looked older than his eighteen years.

His hair hung low on his forehead, barely touching his eyes. He appeared worn and torn. As if he had seen hell, been through, and crawled back out. Yet to me he was still the most beautiful man I had ever seen. Still innocent and young. Still brave and bloody amazing. And in that moment, I fell in love with him all over again.

From across the field of swaying grass and slightly curved dunes of fine sand our eyes met. And to me, time froze as I readjusted myself to the intensity of his stare. Though the ocean waves crashed against the dampened banks and the seagulls continued their song, all that was there was him.

I hear the strident squeak of the door hinges as someone approaches me with quiet steps. It's Ginny. She furrows her brows as she gazes upon me with scrutiny, "Hermione, what is it?" she asks. I don't dignify her with an answer, and with a slightly annoyed huff she shifts her focus, following my line of sight. "Oh Merlin," she gasps.

Just as I, Ginny is overridden with a feeling of shock beyond measure.

Tears course down my cheeks and I barely register the burning sensation of sand particles and shards of shell grind against the balls of my feet. My hair comes loose from its holdings atop my head and trails behind me as wind whips through the tendrils.

I am unaware of how long my trek has been but the next thing I know is the feel of his hardened planes against my softer ones. The sensation of his arms wrapping around my body before he loses equilibrium and topples over with a soft _thud_ onto the white grain below. I'm crying and kissing and embracing him all at once.

I re-accustom myself to his scent, and even through the dirt, blood, and soot caked onto his clothing, it's still there, as crisp and comforting as ever. Like cologne and mahogany intertwined with a dash of spice and a hint of clean linen. It's an interesting mix but nothing has ever smelled like home the way he does. Because after everything, he became my home away from home. And he's back. He's finally here again.

He's actually here.

And not just a figment of my imagination. I can feel him, feel the soft dampness of his silvery strands. Feel the curvature of his jaw, the straightness of his nose. I can trace his lips and brows. I can run my hands along his scalp. Along his arms. His chest. And he has never felt more real.

* * *

 _"_ _It's over, Draco."_

 _"_ _No. It's just begun."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _He's not dead. Voldemort."_

 _"_ _But Harry…the Horcruxes. He destroyed them all. We all did."_

 _"_ _Not all of them."_

 _"_ _But I thought…?"_

 _He quickly runs to me and grabs my hand, his heart pounding with nerves. His face is etched with worry and sweat beads on his forehead. That of which accumulates slides down the side of his face and intermixes with the blood from his wounds. I stare at him with urgency, dread settling into my bones once again._

 _"_ _What are we going to do?" I ask._

 _He takes one look at me, pulls me to him, and kisses me with a heated passion. But as I settle into the kiss he lets go of my hand, pushing me back forcefully but not angrily._

 _"_ _Go, Hermione. Find Ginny and Neville."_

 _I shake my head furiously, glaring daggers at him, "No! What about you? I am_ _not_ _leaving without you, Draco!"_

 _"_ _You have to, Hermione. This decision is beyond you," he supplies._

 _"_ _I am not leaving you! When are you going to get that in your head? We're in this_ _together_ _."_

 _Draco's focus shifts to the crenellations of the castle, his eyes widening with panic as he sees the wards crumble and fall. "_ _Please_ _, Hermione! Go!"_

 _There are tears in my eyes as I respond to him, "Fine! But I'll only go if you promise me we'll see each other by the end of this."_

 _He sets his jaw and his eyes harden with determination, "We_ _will_ _see each other by the end of this. You have my word. Now go!"_

 _With one last look at me he turns and disappears behind the rubble._

 _"_ _I love you," I whisper to his unseen form and then, I run the other way._

* * *

He runs his hand along my back, patting my spine in smoothing caresses. He kisses my hair. My head. My eyes, my mouth, the tip of my nose. The juncture between my eyes.

The side of my head becomes a little less-than-dry and I realize that the wetness I feel is due to the tears running down the bridge of his nose. Down his cheeks. His lashes dripping with the liquid.

"Hermione," he whispers.

"Draco," I reply.

We gaze into each other's eyes adoringly, as if the only entities of the world are encased in our irises. The swirling, molten silver of his and the decadent cinnamon-hazel orbs of mine. It's as if the world isn't really the world, but a plethora of our deepest desires.

A few moments pass by as we lie on the velvety sand, staring at each other. Drinking one another in. Memorizing every little contour, every little dip and indent of our features. And once the memory has been cemented, he hauls me up and pulls me into his lap, brushing away any stray tears still present on my face with the pad of his thumb. His skin feels a bit more calloused than I last remember it being.

Smiling at him with a lopsided grin, I punch his arm. Hard.

"Oi! What was that for? Christ, Granger," he whines as he rubs his aching muscles.

My lips tremble and I sense the oncoming formation of tears in the corners of my eyes. I hold onto his cloak with a death grip, but then my hold slackens as the pain becomes renewed.

"For leaving me, ferret," I say, my voice betraying the anger beneath my words. "A-and for not writing to me. Or telling me where the bloody hell you were. Or if Harry and Ron were okay…or-or if you found the last Horcrux and successfully destroyed it."

He looks at me with a look of amusement – the man is actually smiling. Chuckling quietly at my admission. But then he grows serious, notices the tears trail down my face. He sighs and places his finger underneath my chin, lifting my head to meet his gaze once again. He puts his hands on either side of my face and then his lips are on mine.

The kiss is nothing like ones he has bestowed upon me before. It's soft, careful at first. Almost deliberate, almost unsure. But then the fire within his chest builds, and it becomes more desperate. More needy. More heartfelt. As if he was a man deprived of water for a century and I am the aquifer to quench his thirst. His lips were just as soft as I recall. Just as full and just as magnificent. But as the need to breathe becomes more apparent, I let go of him, and he lowers his hands.

His eyes are closed when I look back to him, and for a moment he looks at complete ease with himself. With the world. I can't help the smile that graces my lips as I watch him. As I watch his eyelids slowly lift, his pale lashes catch a glimmer of the sun that is beginning to peek out of the grey clouds. As I watch a single, lone tear travel down the expanse of his beautiful face. He looks to me, and I look back.

The tension melts away as we both start to laugh like first years being told a joke. I wrap my arms around his neck and lower my head into the crook of his shoulder. Playing with the fine hair at his nape. It's longer than before, and though it is still charming, I prefer his normal cut.

Our laughs ease and soon enough are replaced with sighs of content and peace.

"You left me for eight months," I whisper.

"I know."

"With not so much as a word of what you were going into."

"I know."

"Why?"

"I…couldn't risk your safety," he begins. "I thought it was the best option to keep you out of harm's way. Especially since Ginny is pregnant and…and she needed somebody to take care of her." He sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "Trust me, it was a hard decision, but Harry and Ron both reminded me that it would be for the best. And it was. I mean, look, Hermione. You're here. Alive and whole. And Ginny is…safe and the baby…and-and I'm alive…and…" he trails off.

"Still. You could've given me the choice. Don't you think it would have at least been logical to ask _me_ what _I_ wanted to do?"

He sighs again. "I know, but Hermione, I was only thinking of you. Please just, try to understand my circumstances."

I lift my head from his shoulder and focus my eyes onto his. "I know. And for that…I thank you so much, Draco. I know how much it takes to leave someone behind." I pause. "What you did…it wasn't a coward's act." I take his face into my hands and place a gentle kiss on his forehead. "But please, try to understand that I want to help whenever I can. And I know that you just wanted to protect me but Draco, we both know that I can handle myself. Especially if you're there with me. You know we make a wonderful team."

* * *

 _"_ _WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS DRACO?"_

 _"_ _Hermione calm down, it's alright."_

 _"_ _Harry, please, where is he? Tell me where he is I need to see him. He promised me."_

 _"_ _He's fine, 'Mione, I promise. He's just a little hurt but he's gonna be okay."_

 _"_ _Take me to him. Harry I swear to Merlin if you don't take me to him I'm going to rip apart what's left of this castle. So help me Merlin, I will. And you know it."_

 _He sighs and tiredly runs a hand through his already mussed locks, "fine then, come on."_

 _I follow him and we weave through the horde of people all gathered in what was now the less-than Great Hall. Madam Pomfrey frantically sped from one patient to another, but upon seeing me the woman's face softened and she looked at me with what I discerned as almost-pity. I pick up my speed and catch up to Harry quickly. Teachers, classmates, faculty, and members of the Order all sat scattered around the hall, some seeking medical attention and some conversing quietly with one another. Some going around offering help and others securing the premises. As I walk by Professor Slughorn he lifts his goblet into the air and smiles, though in discomfort. I smile back, and continue my journey following Harry._

 _"_ _Where the hell is he, Harry?"_

 _"_ _Almost there."_

 _We hop over some rubble and that's when I see him, lying on a makeshift bed on the dust-covered floor. I gasp and dash over to him as quickly as possible. "Draco!"_

 _He turns his head at the sound of his name and a grimace graces his features as he sees me. I collapse onto my knees next to him and grab his hand._

 _Luna is holding an ice pack to his head and Tonks is wiping blood from his leg. He's covered in dust and blood and he's hurt but he's alive. He's alive and that is all I care about. Tears that I wasn't aware of trickle down my cheeks and I give him a watery smile, which he returns to the best of his ability._

 _He shoos Luna away, and she obliges, removing the ice pack from his head. He opens his mouth as to speak, but closes it again. He does this a few times before I lean towards him, still grasping his hand in mine._

 _"_ _I-I told you, Hermione. We will see each other by the end of this…"_

* * *

"We do, don't we?"

"Yeah. Quite a team."

I punch him again.

"Hey! Do you enjoy abusing m-"

"That was for leaving me."

Then I kiss him.

"That was for everything else."

He laughs.

* * *

 _Cleaning and restoring Hogwarts took a few weeks in and of itself. But with all of my friends with me, it was a wonderful experience._

 _The day after the Battle of Hogwarts Draco and I proclaimed our relationship to everyone else. There were mixed responses; some surprised, some very, very surprised, but some claimed that 'they knew it all along.'_

 _Ron was slightly furious, as he thought that him and I had a connection, but to be honest I only loved him as any person would their best mate. And he was mine. He was my brother. But beyond that…well, I never really saw him in that light. But as he and Draco worked together, he admitted to me that Draco was "actually a pretty cool bloke." And since then, the two grew rather close._

 _Harry, though, Harry was a whole other story. You see, sometimes I didn't give him enough credit. Because in all honesty Harry is a lot smarter than he lets on. When the news was made public, he looked me straight in the eye, nodded, and then winked at me. So then I knew that…he knew about us all along. And the fact that he warmly accepted it meant the world to me. And just like Ron, Harry and Draco wiped away their unfortunate past together and forged a friendship. The trio was often see together at the Three Broomsticks._

 _Everything was…perfect for a while._

 _The world felt light again, there was no longer that underlying sense of darkness. Of fear. Or dread. Death Eaters that escaped were captured and properly sent to Azkaban. Those that agreed to help round them up were given a lesser sentence in exchange for their knowledge._

 _It was all just amazing…_

 _…_ _Until the storm hit._

 _The darkness returned. The fear reinstalled itself into the atmosphere. Something wasn't right._

 _That 'something' turned out to be a rather staggering revelation – Voldemort wasn't dead. Just…dispersed. A piece of his soul still lingered in the Wizarding World, finding a way to become whole again._

 _And so it was then that my three brave boys began planning._

 _"_ _Must you leave so soon?"_

 _Three heads turn to look at me and their eyes widen to see that mine are misted over._

 _"_ _We have to. That reptilian arsehole isn't quite done yet. He just doesn't know when to stop!"_

 _"_ _Ron, calm down," said Harry._

 _Ron huffed in response._

 _Draco was still silent, watching me with a questioning look. When the tension became thick enough to cut with a knife I broke down into tears and rushed out of the kitchen of the Shell Cottage. I dashed through the living room and threw open the door, running and running towards the beach. When my feet were ankle-deep in ocean water I sobbed. I sobbed and sobbed. The tears were never ending._

 _Then a pair of strong arms wrap around my shoulders and I lean into the touch I'm far too familiar with. The scent that I've fallen in love with me surrounds me and I breathe him in, clinging onto his arms._

 _"_ _P-please don't…don't go," I whisper brokenly._

 _"_ _Hermione, you know we haven't any other choice."_

 _"_ _I…I know."_

 _"_ _Then you know this has to be done. Look at me," he says gently._

 _I lift my head slowly, and as I do I can feel his eyes search my face._

 _"_ _You know that if there's even a sliver of his soul running loose in the world we'll never be safe." I nod. "Alright. Then you know that we have to do this. And…and look on the bright side: when he's gone – for good this time – we can finally be free. But we can't be free if there's still a Horcrux out there. And I intend to find and destroy it as soon as possible." He moves a piece of my hair behind my ear, twirling his finger around the curl._

 _I slowly nod, my nose running and my eyes red and puffy._

 _He smiles, a true smile that brightens even the gloomiest days and kisses me softly on my lips. A feather-light touch but it still sends shivers up my spine._

 _"_ _You'll come back," I breathe._

 _"_ _Always do."_

* * *

As we both recover from yet another laughing fit he rises to his feet, brushing off the sand from his skin. He offers his hand to me, and I take it graciously as he pulls me to my feet. With one look towards the small cottage, we both begin our walk back, hands clasped together.

The walk there is relaxing, surreal. The sky dives into an abyss of colors. The grey clouds from the morning disperse into a gorgeous array of sun-kisses pigments. My eyes sparkle at the display of nature's artistry. Draco looks at me with a serene expression, his crystalline eyes reflecting all the colors of the wind.

I push myself onto my tiptoes and plant a small, affectionate kiss on his left cheek, where a faint scar loomed. He snickers, I raise my brow.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Nothing…"

"Draco." My tone has a clipped finality.

"It's just…something I've been thinking about."

"And what, pray tell, have you been thinking in that brilliant mind of yours?"

"Well, for one, I've just been going over ways how I could tell milady how beautiful she is." He smirked.

A blush creeps up my cheeks and I playfully jab his side. "Very charming."

"Not only that, but I've also been wondering how to ask you this one question…"

"Go on…"

He shakes his head, "Mmm, no. You'll have to see for yourself what the question is."

"How on earth am I supposed to do that?"

He turns to his cloak and opens a pocket, looking at her expectantly. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Reach in, of course."

At my hesitance he laughs, "It won't bite, I assure you."

I glance from him to the pocket and back at him, reluctantly steering my hand forward.

"We don't have all day, Hermione, the sun's setting!"

"Okay, okay!" I close my eyes and plunge my hand into the depths of his dirtied cloak. My hand search the pocket until it comes into contact with a small, cube box. I grasp it and pull it out, holding it in my palm.

"Draco…what is this?"

His eyes merely glint in mischief and he takes it from my hand, opening it, and then exhaling. He then lowers himself onto one knee. He turns the box in his hand, so that it now faces me. I begin to shake, yet it's not from fear as much as it is from anticipation. He takes my hand.

"Hermione," he begins, "for the last eight months I have thought of nothing but you. Your smile. Your kisses. Your playful banter. Your intellectual puzzles. Our debates. Your laughter. For the past eight months the only thing that had me going was the thought of coming back to your lovely face. So that I could do this. Because Merlin knows how long I've waited to."

Tears cloud my vision once again, yet I effortlessly brush them away with the heels of my palm.

"Hermione, will you make me the absolute happiest man on earth and marry me?"

Time freezes again. Yet the ocean still rolls, the birds still fly, and the wind carries on. I look at the man who's crouched before me, asking my hand in marriage. A thousand pictures fly to the forefront of my mind:

 _The first time he called me Mudblood._

 _The first time I cried in the girl's lavatory because of him._

 _The first time he ever apologized to me. Quietly, as if he was nervous to do so, while we were running Prefect rounds together one night._

 _The time we called a truce._

 _The time we became friends._

 _The time he was Sectumsempra'd by Harry, and I snuck out to visit him._

 _Our last meeting before he was whisked away by Snape on that fateful night._

 _The time I was captured and taken to Malfoy Manor and he was there, shaken and pale and terrified as he watched his aunt torture me on his dining room floor._

 _The time we gave him a choice for the first time – to come with us or stay and die._

 _The time he grabbed onto my hand as Dobby apparated us out of the Manor._

 _The time he rubbed healing potions onto my arm and neck._

 _The first time he kissed me. Shyly, outside of Grimmauld Place after our first successful mission._

 _The first time he saw me break down, and offered his shoulder to cry on._

 _The first time he made me laugh until I nearly peed myself, while we were all gathered at headquarters discussing battle plans._

 _The first time he told me he loved me._

 _The first time I told him I loved him back._

"Oh come on Hermione! Just say yes already! Chimed in a new voice.

I was broken from my reverie and turned around, eyes widening. "Harry! Ron!"

"Hugs later! You're getting proposed to!" laughed Harry.

I snap out of my daze and return to the blond man still crouched before me, awaiting my answer. I stare at the beautiful blue sapphire stone placed in an even more beautiful silver setting and, as tears rolled down my cheeks, I give my answer.

"Yes! Yes, Draco, yes!"

The raw and utter joy and warmth that brightens his face is worthy of a thousand blue sapphire-encrusted rings. I've never seen anything more pure.

And as he slides the ring onto my digit, as it sets itself perfectly on my left ring finger – the finger that is said to lead straight to my heart - I realize that yes, this is where happiness is. That yes, I see my future and I know that he's a part of it. That yes, he _is_ my future. And I want to spend every moment of it with him.

Because he's finally home.

We're home.

* * *

Maybe is good.

But yes is even better.

* * *

 **So yeah. Heheh. Anywhoo, some honorable mentions:**

 **1) The _"Hey! Do you enjoy abusing m-"_**

 _ **"That was for leaving me."**_

 _ **Then I kiss him.**_

 ** _"That was for everything else."_ line was obviously adapted from How to Train Your Dragon (I ship Astrid and Hiccup hardcore lmao)**

 **2) _"The colors of the wind"_ line ~ Pocahontas**

 **I DON'T OWN HP, JKR DOES!**


End file.
